U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,497 describes a connector receptacle intended for use with a phone-type jack. This receptacle uses wires for contact springs, which are connected by means of crimped electrical connections between the printed circuit board and the contact springs. The phone-type connector plug intended for use with connector receptacles of the type described above is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,320.
Such connector receptacles and phone-type plugs have been widely adopted in the telephone industry, and are currently being used on other electrical equipment, such as data processing equipment, modems, computers and the like. Such use in related equipment often requires the connector receptacle to be mounted in communication with a printed circuit board. The connector receptacle referenced above requires individually crimped electrical connectors, with mating ends extending from wires soldered or otherwise joined to the conductors on a printed circuit board.
An attempt to solve this problem can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,458, which is capable of being mated with phone-type plugs, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,320. This connector receptacle is mounted directly to the printed circuit board, by soldering the contacts directly to conductors on the printed circuit board.
This means of securement does not provide for panel mounting of the connector receptacle. Access is difficult when a cover is installed over the printed circuit board, and further requires unsoldering the conductor connections or replacing both the printed circuit board and the connector receptacle should either fail, which adds expense and complicates field repair.